Red Past
by AnnaLOL
Summary: A story line that introduces a new character that has some sort of connection to Patrick Jane...Just who is this girl?


( Author's Note: For this story line, Bosco and team are dead, but the boss is still there)

It was a normal day until the news reached CBI. Red John had struck again, and someone had survived. A young girl of 16 and her mother were attacked by Red John on May 15th, the mother died instantly, but through some miracle, neighbors heard a commotion and Red John fled, leaving the girl lying on the floor, just as he was about to make his final blow. She ended up with three stabs. Luckily, they were able to save her life and she was sent to the hospital.

Patrick Jane walked down the halls of the hospital. The call he received had seemed like a dream, but as he saw the young girl lying on the bed, he realized it was true, and he realized that getting answers wouldn't be as hard as he thought. The girl was still awake and the rest of the team stood outside the door.

"Why are we all standing out here?" He asked walking up to them.

"She won't talk to anyone," Cho told him.

"It wouldn't do her any good with us all surrounding her," Lisbon said.

"I think I can get her to talk," Jane said reaching for the door.

Lisbon grabbed his arm. "Look, the last thing she needs is to be hypnotized alright?"

"Lisbon please, I would never do that," Lisbon let go and he walked into the room.

"How do you feel Chris?" Jane asked.

"Well I'm lying in a bed, I've got whozitz and whatzits galor sticking in me, but other than that I'm pretty good," The girl replied with a soft voice and a smile. "Say, you think that couch looks comfy or is that just me?" She nodded in the direction of the other side of the room where a couch was sitting.

"You're hooked up to five machines," Jane told her. "I don't think moving over to the couch is going to be possible."

Chris shrugged. "Can't blame a girl for trying."

"Wait, do you two know each other?" Van Pelt asked walking in with the rest of the team.

"Yes," Jane said quickly. "Chris this is my team Lisbon, Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho."

"Your team?" Lisbon asked.

"Ok it's her team," Jane said.

"Hey there," Chris said nodding at them.

"So how do you two know each other?" Van Pelt asked them.

"Doesn't matter," They both said at the same time.

"Must be something interesting," Rigsby said.

"If it doesn't matter it doesn't matter," Chris told him.

"Chris did you see Red John at all?" Jane asked her.

"Jane," Van Pelt said as Chris was about to answer.

"What?" He asked.

"Her mother just died," She said.

"Oh you're right," He said. "Just because her mom died the rest of the world will stop."

"Actually!" Chris said before the others could talk. "If you must know I don't remember. I can't remember anything at all last night."

"Nothing?" Jane asked.

"Nada Nip Zero Zilch," She replied.

Jane sighed. "Well, I'm sure your memories will come back with time."

"You could always put her in a trance," Cho said.

"Cho," Lisbon looked to him. "Don't give him any ideas."

"You're right, sorry boss," He said.

Just then the phone went off and Lisbon answered it. "We gotta go," She told them.

"But what about the Red John Case?" Rigsby asked.

"It wont do us any good if she can't remember," Lisbon replied. "Come on, we'll come back."

Chris looked quickly up at Jane. "Uh, I think I'll stay here," He told them while grabbing a chair.

"Really, why?" Lisbon asked looking at Chris.

"You know, just in case something comes up," He sat down and smiled."But don't worry I'm sure you can handle this by yourselves."

The team looked at each other for a brief second before leaving.

"So what's going to happen to her?" Van Pelt asked as the team made their way up the hill to the body. "Chris I mean."

"Well, I guess she'll probably go into witness protection," Rigsby answered.

"How come?" Van Pelt asked.

"Well if I was Red John and found out that someone I had attacked was alive I'd probably go back for them," Cho explained.

"Exactly why we have guards at the hospital," Lisbon said as the reached the top of the hill.

"Elizabeth Maron, age 22. Married with one daughter. Works as a secretary over at Galon Headquarters," The forensic specialist told them as they arrived.

Elizabeth Maron was pinned to a tree. A large spike was stuck in her chest. She had blond hair and her blue eyes were closed. Her knees were bent, and her feet were behind her back.

"She must not have died long ago," Lisbon said noticing her body.

"The coroners say it was about an hour ago," the forensics explained.

"Guess the murderer didn't expect someone to find them so soon," Cho said.

"Did you say Maron?" Rigsby asked.

"Yes," the forensics replied. "This is the girl who was kidnapped a couple of months ago."

"I remember that," Van Pelt said. "The kidnappers never contacted anyone, and never asked for a ransom. The family thought it was a runaway until they saw her room. It was obvious that she struggled."

"Never found out who took her," Rigsby added.

"You think the kidnappers did this?" Cho asked.

"That would be my guess," Lisbon said looking at the body.

"So should we go talk to the family?" Rigsby asked.

"Yeah come on," Lisbon said leading the team away.

"Holy Crackerjacks you're right," Chris said staring at the paper. "But then again when aren't you right?"

A sound rang through the room and Jane opened his phone. There was a picture of the crime scene with the word 'Ideas?' under it.

Chris leaned over as much as she could. "Hey, didn't she go missing?"

"Yeah," Jane told her. "About three months ago," His eyes scanned over the picture.

"Look at her hands," Chris pointed out.

One of her hands was clenched at the other hand was spread out.

"And her head," Chris said.

The head was sticking straight out.

"Oh and her legs," Chris told him.

"That must mean that she was killed somewhere else," Jane said.

"And by the looks of it not to long ago," Chris agreed. "They must be real pros."

"What makes you think that?" He asked her.

"Well, let me explain my logic to you," She began.

"Cause I just love your logic," Jane said closing his phone.

"I know you do," She smiled. "Ok, so here's what happened. Kidnapper kills her right? Then, he pins her to the tree, then he calls the police to report it. I mean who would ever suspect the person who called it in right?"

"Well, it's not a possibility we should rule out," Jane said dialing the phone.

Lisbon opened her phone. "Lisbon, oh hey...yeah well we'll check it out."

"What's the news?" Rigsby asked.

"Jane thinks we should question the guy who found the body," she told them.

"Why?" Van Pelt asked.

"I've learned to stop asking," She sighed. "Why don't you and Rigsby go check him out while Cho and I question the family.

"Ok," Rigsby said.

"Hello?" Jacob Maron said opening the door.

"Jaocb Maron?" Lisbon asked. He nodded. LIsbon pulled out her badge. "My name Agent Lisbon with the CBI, this is Agent Cho can we speak with you?"

"Sure, come on in," He let the door open wider and led them to the living room.

Jacob sat down and a little girl came running up to him. "Hey Meg," He said lifting her into his lap.

Meg looked up at the two agents. "Hi there," Lisbon smiled.

"So what is this about?" Jacob asked them.

"It's about your wife," Cho explained.

"Have you found her?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, we have," Lisbon said looking down.

"Are you bringing mommy home?" Meg asked them.

"I-I'm afraid that she is dead," Lisbon told them.

"D-dead?" Jacob asked. "H-how can she be dead!"

Meg sat in his lap, not entirely sure of what was going on.

"We have reason to believe that the people who kidnapped her also caused her death," Cho explained.

Jacob sat there shocked as Meg looked between the three of them. "Daddy are you ok?"

"No honey," He said holding her close.

"When is mommy coming home?" She asked.

"She's not Meg dear, she's not," Jacob said as Meg began to understand what was happening.

"I know this is a sad time," Lisbon said. "But it would really help if you could answer some questions."

Jacob sat up and wiped his eyes. "Yeah sure, what ever you need to help catch this monster."

"Was there anyone who may have wanted Elizabeth dead?"Cho asked.

"Not that I can think of no," Jacob said. "No wait, now that I think about it, there was this one girl at her office. Mrs...uh, Mrs. Hale I think."

"She was mean," Meg agreed nodding her head.

"Had Elizabeth been acting weird right before she disappeared?" Lisbon asked.

"No," Jacob shook his head. "No everything was just normal."

"Thank you for your help, We'll keep in touch," Lisbon said. She and Cho walked out at headed towards the Galon Headquarters.

"What a dump," Van Pelt said as she and Rigsby entered the small corner shop.

"Be with you in a second," A voice called from the back room.

"Hey Grace, take a look at this," Rigsby said holding up a stop watch. "What do ya know, it's broken," he placed it back on the shelf as a man opened the back door and walked towards them.

"You Mike Ranch?" Rigsby asked pushing a box out of the way with his foot.

"Yeah that's me. Oh Sorry 'bout the mess, been a bit hectic around here since my girlfriend left me."

"She left you?" Van Pelt asked.

"Yeah about two weeks ago," The man replied.

"So it ended pretty roughly huh?" Rigsby asked.

"A bit," Mike agreed nodding at the mess. "But, I'm sure we'll both get along."

"So who was your ex?" Rigsby asked him.

"Her name was Bella Maron, yes that is Lizzy's cousin," Mike said.

"And you were upset about the split up?" Van Pelt asked.

"Hey I know what your thinking, I may have been angry but I would never kill Lizzy, we were like family," Mike said.

"Excuse me," Rigsby said answering his phone.

"So how did the two of you break up?" Van Pelt asked.

"Well, we weren't really a public couple ya know, flying under the radar and everything. I wanted people to know but she said we shouldn't, that led to an argument and so we split up," Mike explained.

"Got it boss," Rigsby closed his phone and turned to them. "Hey Grace, we gotta go."

"Right," Van Pelt said.

"Hey let me know if you find anything out," Mike called after them.

Rigsby and Van Pelt crossed the crime scene line and entered the office. Another young blond was lying on her desk with a bullet wound.

"The victim's name was Bessy Hale, age 23, single," Lisbon told them as they approached.

"She probably was connected with the first murder somehow," Jane said walking in the room.

"Jane? I thought you were at the hospital," Lisbon said.

"Well you know me, can't help but be curious," He replied looking around the room.

"Well, anything you can tell us?" Rigsby asked.

Jane looked at the body first. He started at her feet and moved up. He looked closely at the face and opened one of her eyes. After that he started to move around the room,looking for something. After a minute he was satisfied. "Like I said she probably knew about the murder and the killer had to silence her. She probably kept a journal or a diary of daily events."

"And how do you know this?" Lisbon asked him.

"Well look at her nose, she wears glasses but not today. Why? Because she forgot to. This means she must be forgetful and forgetful people tend to write everything down." Jane explained.

"So you think she wrote down things about the murder?" Van Pelt asked.

"What bothers me is why the killer didn't search for the journal. If he had been working with her he would have tried to find where she wrote the facts down," Jane walked around to her desk and sat down, looking in her drawers.

"Maybe they did," Cho said.

"What if they knew where it was already and took it then,"Van Pelt agreed.

"No, if he knew about it he would have killed her off soon as he found out she was writing it down,"Jane opened the last door and bent down to look at the bottom. He looked around and found a small button. After he pushed it the bottom slid away and a small book fell out. He grabbed it and sat back up."We have a winner."

The team walked around to the desk as Jane flipped through the book. "Here we go," He said reading out loud. "February 21st, Today I saw Lizzy again, the primal bruises seem to be all but gone. She still doesn't understand what it is we are trying to do but soon she will understand."

"Understand what?" Lisbon questioned.

"I don't know," Jane said leafing through the pages. "March 8th Stage two has been taken into effect. It won't be long now till Lizzy will see the truth. March 19th An unfortunate set back has occurred, don't know when we will be able to continue. April 20th, We fixed what we could but don't know if we can continue or not. May 9th, It's to late, we can't continue, something must be done with Lizzy, she knows too much to let her go now."

"I wonder what they were planning," Van Pelt said looking over Jane's shoulder.

"Let's go check out the apartment," Lisbon said. "Maybe she left something there."

"Hey Rigsby, what did the finder say?" Jane asked.

"Oh, he did say that he recently broke up with the victim's cousin," Van Pelt said.

"Right you and Cho go take a look Jane, Van Pelt and I will check out the apartment," Lisbon ordered.

The team left the office.

"Well that can't be good," Jane said as he Van Pelt and Lisbon arrived to find the door to the apartment hanging on one hinge.

"Jane wait here," Lisbon said pulling out her gun.

Van Pelt followed her into the building. After checking each room they said it was safe and Jane joined them. The apartment was trashed. Drawers were open, papers everywhere, furniture had been turned over and broken. Pictures hung off walls and every possible counter was open with half the contents thrown all over the floor.

"I guess the killer was looking for the diary," Van Pelt said.

"Yeah just in the wrong place," Jane said looking around.

"What are you looking for?" Lisbon asked following Jane into the bedroom.

Jane didn't answer her. At first he just walked around, looking for something.

"Earth to Jane," Lisbon said as he stopped at an open jewelry box.

Jane looked around on the ground. He bent down and came back up holding a necklace. He held it up to them and smiled.

"I don't get it," Van Pelt said.

"The murderer was very close to the victim," Jane explained.

"How do you know that?" Lisbon questioned.

"Elizabeth was wearing this necklace when she was kidnapped, and yet when they found the body she wasn't. The murderer felt close to her so they took her necklace to remember her by," He told them.

"Maybe it was the cousin," Van Pelt offered.

"Or the husband," Jane corrected her.

"No, I talked to the husband, he was too sad, he couldn't possibly have killed her," Lisbon said.

"Or he's a very good actor," Jane said.

"Why would he do that to his daughter?" Van Pelt asked.

"How old is she?" Jane asked.

"Four," Lisbon told him.

"Perhaps she's not his daughter."

Cho and Rigsby walked up to the door and knocked waiting for someone to open the door.

"So how do you think they know each other?" Rigsby asked.

"Who?" Cho questioned.

"Jane and Chris," Rigsby told him.

"Beats me."

"Maybe she used to be one of his clients."

"Could be," Cho knocked on the door again. "Bella Maron!"

"What do you want!" A voice called from inside.

"Bella Maron? We're with the CBI, can we please talk with you?" Rigsby answered.

"CBI?" She called back.

"California Bureau of Investigation, It's about your cousin," Cho told her.

There was a moment of silence before they heard the door being unlocked. A girl with blond hair and green eyes opened the door. "My cousin?" She crossed her arms. "What about her?"

"uh, can we come in?" Rigsby asked.

"No," She told him.

"You're cousin's dead ma'am," Cho said.

She gave a little huff. "Serves her right."

"What do you mean by that?" Rigsby asked.

"My sister deserved to die ok?" She said.

"You think she deserved to die enough to kill her yourself?" Cho asked her.

"Look," Bella un-crossed her arms and placed them on her hips. "I would never _kill_ my cousin alright? I may have wanted her to die, but I'm not a killer."

"Would you be willing to say that in front of a jury?" Cho questioned.

"I didn't kill my cousin," She told them. "I loved her ok? I may not have liked her, but she was family, and family means the world to me alright? So just go and investigate somewhere else," She closed the door on them.

"Well I guess that's a dead end," Rigsby said as they turned to walk away. He picked up his phone to call Lisbon.

Lisbon picked up her phone. "Lisbon...yeah what did you find out? Well, it turns out some one was searching the victim's apartment for the diary trashed the whole place. Yeah we're having forensics do a sweep of the place. We should know by tomorrow. Right..."

"mhm, wait," Jane said holding out his hand for the phone as she was about to hang up. "Hey Rigsby, did you ask her if she killed her cousin?"

"She said she would never kill her cousin," Rigsby told him.

"Yes and how did she say it?"

"What do you mean?"

"How someone says something is just as important as what they say. Like did she say '_I _would never kill my cousin, I would _never _kill my cousin,' or 'I would never _kill _my cousin'?"

"I-I don't know, the last one I guess," Rigby said.

"Right, thanks," Jane hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Lisbon asked.

"Well if it was indeed the last one, then that means she didn't kill her sister but was in fact an accessory to murder," Jane explained. "I'd like to talk to her...tomorrow," he added looking outside.

"Why tomorrow? there's still some time left in the day," Van Pelt said.

"Yes but I promised Chris I'd be back within a couple of hours," Jane said.

"I don't get it," Lisbon said following him out of the apartment.

"Don't get what?" he asked walking to his car.

"Why is she so important to you?" She asked him.

"She's an old friend," he replied getting in.

"How? What's your connection?"

"Nothing you need to worry about I assure you," he closed his door and was off before Lisbon could say anything more.

By the time Jane arrived at the hospital the sun had already settled under the horizon.

"You're late," Chris commented as he entered the room.

"Sorry but ya know I have a job to do," he said sitting down.

She turned her attention from the book she was reading to him. "Find anything interesting."

"I'll let you know when you stop being so nosey," he told her with a smile.

"Not my fault, I have journalistic blood in me," she said.

"Right," Jane said. "You look tired, why don't you get some sleep?"

"Cause I'm not tired," she told him.

"Well then just lie there and be still," he said. He placed his feet on her bed, closed his eyes and put his hand on his chest. "Cause I am."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Night Blue," she said.

He gave a slight smile. "Night Chris."

"Jane!" Lisbon said entering the room.

"Hmm what?" he asked opening his eyes.

"I've been calling you for an hour," She said.

Jane looked at his phone. "So you have."

"Come on, let's go talk to the cousin," She said.

"Right," He stood up and yawned while stretching.

"Did you spend the night in here?" Lisbon asked while they walked outside.

"Yes I did," he replied getting into the van.

"Why?" She asked starting the car.

"Why not?" he questioned back.

"Look, it's obvious that you have some deeper connection with this girl and if you don't want to tell me then that's fine."

"No it's not," He turned in his seat and smiled. "It's killing you."

"Just be glad I'm not pestering you alright," she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Oh believe me I am."

"Look I told you friends I didn't kill my cousin," Bella said opening her door.

"We're not say that you did," Jane said. "We're simply saying that you had something to do with it."

"Who do you think you coming to my house and accusing me of killing my cousin," she said looking him up and down.

"My name is Patrick Jane, I'm here to find out the truth," he told her.

"Well the truth is I don't know who did this," She said closing the door.

Before she could Jane put his foot in the way. She opened the door a bit more. "Now I know you're lying," he told her. "The question is why?"

She opened the door all the way. "Family is very important to me alright? I don't hurt family."

"Unless family hurts you," Jane said.

"What do you mean?"

"My guess would be that you had some issues, drugs, gambling, whatever and your cousin found out. She called you an unfit mother and took little Meg from you. You tried your best and quit whatever it was you were doing. You went to go get Meg back but when she recognized your cousin and her husband as her real parents you freaked a little didn't you?"

Bella stared at him hard. "You couldn't be farther from the truth!"

Jane smiled at her. "I think I'm correct. Now, you're going to lead us to the real murderer."

"No I'm not," She told them.

"Ah but you admit that you know where he is," Jane said.

"What? No," She looked between the two of them. "I don't know who killed my cousin ok?"

"I think you do," Jane said.

"You also think that Meg is my child," She said. "I don't know who did this and I didn't help them. Feel free to leave," She closed the door and Jane let her.

"I think she knows more then she says," Jane told Lisbon as they walked back to the car.

"And how are you going to find out?" She asked.

"That, is a surprise," he told her.

"No Jane, no surprises, come on tell me," Lisbon said before unlocking the doors.

"Yeah but where's the fun in that?" Jane asked turning to face her.

"The fun is that I don't have to clean up a mess you make," she told him.

Jane put his hands up."I promise no mess."

Lisbon stared at him. "Now why don't I believe you?"

"You know the longer we stand here arguing the more time Bella Maron has to contact the killer."

Lisbon sighed and shook her head while unlocking the doors.

"So where are we going?" she asked getting in.

"The nearest hospital," he replied.

"Why?"

"We need to talk to the doctor who delivered Meg. Have Van Pelt look him up."

"Right," Lisbon called Van Pelt. "Hey I need you to look up the doctor who delivered Meghan Maron."

Jane held out his hand for the phone and she started driving away.

"The doctor's name is Marvin Jacobs," Van Pelt said. "He's 32, been working at the Grace Hospital for about five years. Uh, married, two kids, 10 and 6."

"Thanks," Jane hung up the phone.

"So what's your guess?" Lisbon asked him.

Jane didn't answer her.

"Jane!" She asked.

"Hm what?" he asked.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing really."

"Well, why are we going to see the doctor?"

"I feel he may have something to do with this."

"You think he killed Elizabeth?"

"It's possible," he said.

"Why would he want to kill her?"

"He's been living here for about six years," Jane told her. "Meg is almost five."

"You think Bella was having an affair with him?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Then why was she dating Mike Ranch?"

"That's what I intend to find out."

"Hi, we're looking for Dr. Jacobs," Lisbon told the girl at the desk in the hospital.

"Uh, he's right over there," She said pointing at a man who was talking with a nurse.

"Thank you," Jane said smiling at her.

"You Marvin Jacobs?" Lisbon asked.

"Yes can I help you?" He asked turning to them.

Lisbon pulled out her badge. "I'm agent Lisbon this is Patrick Jane, we're with the CBI may we please speak with you?"

"Yes, uh, let's go into my office where it's a bit more quiet," He said leading them into a room. He sat behind the desk. "Please take a seat. Now what can I do for you?"

"Did you kill Elizabeth Maron?" Jane asked looking around at his office.

"No I didn't, uh don't touch that," He said as Jane was looking at a small model of the human body.

"Sorry," Jane said. "Do you know who killed her?"

"No, I don't know anything about it. I only just found out about it," he told them.

"Do you know anyone who wanted to kill her?" Lisbon asked.

"I honestly don't know that much about her, hey don't touch that either," He told Jane who was looking at documents on the wall.

"Sorry," he said looking around.

Dr. Jacobs kept one eye on him. "I really don't know that much about this whole thing. It was about five years ago that I saw her, I barley remember it, she only came around once or twice to see Meg, Careful!" He Put the old book he had picked up back on the shelf.

"But you did in fact keep up with Bella Maron no?" Jane asked moving back over to the desk.

"What? No. Why would I keep up with an old patient. All children go into Dr. Jones care after they are born. I just deliver them," He told them.

"Maybe you'd keep up with her to find out how your daughter is," Jane told him.

"No, I have two sons, no daughters," he told them.

"No daughters that your wife knows about," Jane said. "You were having an affair with Bella Maron were you not?"

"I have patients to attend to, can we do this later?" he asked standing up.

"Of course, Nice to meet you," Jane said shaking his hand.

"You too," He replied as Jane and Lisbon left the office.

"So what now?" Lisbon asked.

"We let my plan unfold," he said. "Let's head back."

"Why?" She asked as they got in the car.

"We need someone they haven't met before."

"Who? Van Pelt?"

"Exactly," he smiled. "You're learning."

"But why?"

"You'll see in time."

"Hey boss," Rigsby greeted as Jane and Lisbon entered the room.

"Van Pelt, I need you to do something," Lisbon said.

"Sure thing boss, what is it?" She asked.

"We need you to call these to people," Jane said giving her a piece of paper with two numbers on it.

"And do what?" She asked getting her phone out.

"Tell one of them that the other has turned themselves in and they will be given less punishment if they come down here and confess," Jane told her. "Rigsby and Cho, come here," He said.

"What's up?" Rigsby asked as they walked to the little kitchen.

Jane looked over to make sure they were alone. "Cho I need you to call this number and tell him that we know what he's done and he needs to get here ASAP. After that You and Rigsby need to head on down to Bella Maron's house."

"Why?" Rigsby asked and Cho got his phone out.

"Uh, an experiment," Jane said.

"Whatever," Rigsby said as they left.

Jane walked back to the office.

"I called them and did what you said," Van Pelt told him.

"Good," Jane said. "Now all we do is wait." He moved over to his couch and laid down.

"Wait for what?" Lisbon asked.

"The murderer," he replied closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

Minutes later Dr. Jacobs walked in.

"Dr. Jacobs," Lisbon said surprised.

"I knew it," Jane said sitting up. "You killed Elizabeth right?"

"That was a question," he said looking at them. "I-I thought you already knew. I thought Bella told you."

"No, I didn't know, but I had a good idea," Jane said.

"Sir if we may we'd like to ask you a few questions," Lisbon said.

They led him into an interrogation room and sat down.

"Why did you kill Elizabeth Maron?" Jane asked. "And how was Bella involved."

"Bella had nothing to do with this," He told them.

"Is that so?" Jane asked.

"Yes, it is," he said.

"So she didn't tell you about Meg being taken away from her, she didn't convince you to kidnap Elizabeth?" Jane asked.

"She did tell me, but I did everything I assure you."

"Why don't you tell us what happened?" Lisbon asked.

"Well, you're right. Meg is my daughter, I was having an affair with Bella. My brother was a drug consultant, and she went to him for help, that's how we met. She told me that drugs were ruining her family, and so I helped her," he took a deep breath. "After I found out what happened with Meg, I couldn't believe it. Bella had been trying so hard to get clean for her baby. The only reason Lizzy told about her was because she was jealous. She was jealous that Bella could have a baby and she couldn't. I just had to help Bella out. I mean, no one deserves to have their child taken away from them."

"So what was your plan?" Jane asked. "The one written in this journal," he placed it on the desk.

"I wanted to get Meg back for Bella. So, my plan was to kidnap Lizzy, frame her and her husband for a murder, and then Meg would have to go back with Bella. So, I pretend to like that other secretary..."

"Bessy Hale," Jane interrupted.

"Yeah her," Dr. Jacobs said. "Anyway, I pretended to like her so that I could watch Lizzy. After a while, I was able to kidnap her. My plan wasn't to kill her. But after that dumb blond messed up Lizzy knew about everything, and if we let her go, even after framing her, she would have evidence that we killed the person. So we had to kill her."

"I believe most of that," Jane said. "I do, however, believe that you are lying about Bella. I do think she told you about the plan. She told you what to do and how to do it."

"She did nothing you have no proof," Dr. Jacobs said.

Just then Mike Ranch walked in. "Uh sorry, but that Van Pelt girl told me to come here," he said.

"Mike, please sit," Jane said smiling. "Tell me, do you recognize this person?"

"No," Mike said sitting down.

"Dr, please introduce yourself," Jane said.

Dr. Jacobs looked at him. "Hi," he said.

"How 'bout now?" Jane asked.

Mike swallowed hard and shook his head.

"Don't worry Mike, he can't hurt you in here," Jane said. "Please, tell us your side of the story."

"Well," He glanced nervously at Dr. Jacobs. "I was called by Bella yesterday morning. She said that she wanted to talk to me, to work things out. When I got there All I saw was a bag and a phone. After a moment the phone rang and I answered it. Someone told me to take the bag to the top of the hill and do what the letter instructed...or else. I was scared, so I dragged it to my truck and drove to the hill. When I opened it I saw...I saw Lizzy's body and a note saying to pin it to the tree and leave," he told them crying. "I didn't know what would happen if I didn't so...I just did. I drove home...and I just couldn't deal with it...I just had to call it in."

"So Bella did have something to do with this?" Jane asked.

"I told you she didn't!" Dr. Jacobs said standing up.

"One sec," Lisbon said answering her phone. "Ok sir calm down we'll start looking right away." She hung up and called Cho. "Cho the husband just called and reported that Meg's missing."

"Yeah and we just found her," Cho said holding Bella Maron against the car with one hand. "Bella Maron was trying to leave, we found Meg with her."

"Good, well bring her in and I'll call the father," Lisbon said.

"Right," Cho hung up and handcuffed Bella, putting her into the back of the car.

"Where's my daddy?" Meg asked. "We're taking you to him ok?" Rigsby said.

"ok," she said.

"Marvin Jacobs you're under arrest for the murder of Elizabeth Maron and Mike Ranch you're under arrest for accessory to the murder of Elizabeth Maron," Lisbon said standing up and grabbing her hand cuffs as Van Pelt walked in.

"So case solved huh?" Chris asked as Jane walked in.

"Yep," he told her.

"Was it fun?"

"Oh yeah, a total blast," he said smiling.

"Maybe when I can walk again I can help out," she suggested.

"Yeah maybe," he said.

"Well, cheers to you Blue," she smiled.

"Yeah, cheers."


End file.
